


Baking with you || Kenma x Fem!Reader

by oikawassweatheart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawassweatheart/pseuds/oikawassweatheart
Summary: • Just some fluff time with our precious Kenma
Kudos: 8





	Baking with you || Kenma x Fem!Reader

It was an average weekend like always. You and Kenma would always spend the whole time in each other's houses. You guys just ended up gaming together the whole time along with cuddling and having conversations here and there. This weekend was gonna be different and you were set on making sure of it. 

The week before you had come across a recipe website for desserts and honestly they looked yummy. Why not try to make them yourself? Of course you were gonna drag your boyfriend Kenma into this because why not? Anything is fun for the both of you as long as you're together.

Kenma of course had no clue as to what you were planning. You waited patiently for a knock to be heard on your front door, in hopes that it'd be Kenma. You were too excited for this and had even bought your own matching aprons for the both of you. Both had cute little cat designs on them which you thought was absolutely adorable considering that Kenma basically looks like a cat. 

You laughed to yourself lost in thought until a certain knock made you come back to your senses. "He's here!" You practically jumped towards the door. You opened the door to be greeted by Kenma. "I'm so glad you're here! I have a surprise! Well it's not technically a present but it'll probably be fun!" You excitedly held his hands in yours and you were too caught up in the moment that you failed to notice the blush that had taken over Kenma's face.

"Uh..did I miss a special day or something?.." He trailed off hoping that he hadn't, he was forgetful at times after all. Once he even completely forgot about Kuroo's birthday due to being in a gaming tournament that day. He also missed Lev's party but we all know he probably did that on purpose.

You shook your head, letting out a soft laugh "Nope!, Come on I'll show you what we're doing!" You led the both of you towards your kitchen. The poor boy was seriously confused as to what you were up to. He just simply wanted to game while cuddling against you.

He watched you as you began to reach in a bag you and in hand. "Tada! I got us matching aprons because we're gonna be baking today!" You smiled brightly as handed him his and soon after working to put your own on.

He simply sighed as he put his apron on, it looked ridiculous but if it made you look as happy as you looked now he'd wear it any day just for you. Aside from him he thought you looked adorable in it, not that you already didn't look beautiful in everything but he likes the fact that you picked it out so that you both could match.

"Alright so what are we gonna make y/n?" He asked as you went over to wash your hands only for him to follow along too. "Well...I decided that we'll be making..Apple pie!" You knew that it was his favorite and laughed a bit at how Kenma's eyes sparkled at the mention of it. 

You began making the dough while Kenma was in charge of cutting up the apples. He would need help here and there since damn he's horrible at baking. He literally would only eat microwaved food if it wasn't for both you and Kuroo who come cook for him at times.

Once the pie was in the oven the both of you began to clean up, that is until you made your way behind Kenma. You gently wrapped you're arms around his waist only for him to turn himself around to give you a proper hug. "Thank you for this.." He placed a kiss against your forehead. "We should totally do this again sometime!" You said with a smile.

"I'd like that" He said with a smile before leaning to rest his head on your shoulder. "I love you pudding" "I love you too Kenma" 

You bet after that the two of you had many more baking nights. You even invited both Kuroo and Bokuto over and honestly that was a mistake because if Akaashi hadn't been there your whole house would have burned.


End file.
